Bullworth Stories
by PZuko
Summary: Sophomore year, the worst and better year on my whole life. I was tired of all that scums just walking free around there, and had come the time to take over the school and show them what was fun... Then that Jimmy-boy arrived and I knew he was important. Just didn't know for what, since he was the dumbbest people ever. WARNING: Jimmy/Gary slash content. Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

That day I first met Jimmy, showing him the dorm he was using the worst clothes ever, and he looked so dumb that I could kill him just for pleasure. Showed the soda machine (my fav part of the dorm) and made him to change in to his uniform. Haha, also was cool joking on him. "Oooh, I'm a badboy" I said, make fun of him. Of course he wasn't even close to be like me. By that I was threw away from his bedroom along to Petey. I fucking hated Petey appeal… The guy looked like a girl, and just walked around here like that was common. I would rather die than look like that.

About Jimmy? I showed him all the school and the tricks (like lockpicking someone else locker). Where to hide, where to run, who to talk… But I didn't liked at all that he kissed that fatty strange girl. But that homo gay guy feelings… I couldn't permit to feel that. Just ignored it and showed the cafeteria.

Not sure, but I tought it was the time to spread the word, tell about my plans for me/us. Jimmy isn't the most intelligent people on earth… "You and me… We can do things". It's not like I didn't enjoyed the time we spent together, but I had to face that I couldn't just get closer to one of my plan's most important puppet. Teaching him to use the slingshot to piss off the football team, that was really fun. That jocks had it coming…

Some days, I just cross the line. I don't have patience to deal with that much dumbness everyday. Everything was boring, then I suggested just to do some trick or treat with that hobo guy behind school garage. Always fun to bully the weaker ones… Teasing Petey about beeing gay was very funny also. He was a bunny between my wolf hands/paws. Unafortunatelly Jimmy always had some tasks to do. But that was good, because soon we would question Russell's authority. Taking over the school, the bigger picture… At the beginning, I didn't really planned to "betray" Jimmy, but when I got to observe closer, I realized he was hell of a threat. No much about his strength, but about what I felt for him. I won't say I'm properly in love, but something was different, and definitely I didn't want that. Then the Halloween came, along to that stupid skeleton clothes for him and my favorite Nazi suit (Yeah, I did had more than one. What can I say, they're nice). And as always, we had Petey with the most gay costume ever, that pink bunny… I laughed so much that made me cry.

It was just we leave his room and a giant bully guy gave him a Falcon Punch, then the fight started. Of course Jimmy didn't like that at all and tossed the guy in the trash. After that we did some pranks and we had that big one on the teacher's lounge. Light that dog's poop was totally awesome, it stinked for weeks. Well, Petey was a sissy and didn't participate. Sorry for him, someday he will wake up with a vagina. After that prank I lost myself from Jimmy because the prefects didn't like me really much and they loved to fight for any unreasonable reason.

Jimmy had changed his clothes when I arrived to his bedroom, and weared just the school's uniform. If I had to put him in some fairy tale, definitively it would be the sleeping beauty. He looked so harmless that I couldn't control myself. What can I do? Love to dominate people, especially him. I liked when people did exactly what I wanted, and also liked to punish them for not doing it. I handcuffed him into his bed within seconds. It was easy, he wasn't exactly woken up nor sober. I got up and close the door, obviously. That wasn't something I wanted to let anyone else know. I knew that wasn't the most smart thing I could do, use some drugs for him to forget seemed like an good idea. But what was a rape without the struggling of the victim? Besides, I had the impression he liked me much or less the way I "liked" him. I doubt he would like being raped by me, but wouldn't stop talking to me or liking me. In fact, I wouldn't even consider it as a rape. The fucking guy liked me, damn.

I didn't manage to have time to play nice on him, then I kissed him with some ferocity that he wouldn't even know how to respond. Biting him was delicious and totally turning on. Got some blood from his lips and neck. He tried to talk something really not-loud. That voice with the pain and the pleasure, it was like drugs to me. I had to cover up his mouth with something but I didn't had anything on my hand, then I put just my hand itself. By now I wasn't really kissing/biting him, but over his body. He bit me so hard that my hand would be shaking for the rest of the week. That REALLY pissed me of. Who the hell he tought he was? I scratched deep thru all his ribs and part of his left cheek with my right arm and pressed his throat with my left one. For a second, he tried to resist but then he just gave up. Can't tell if that was better or worse for him…

I stopped forcing my arms on his throat and start licking the scratch marks, one by one. I was tired of keeping his vest up, then I just ripped it off of him and kept doing what I do best: play with people. He was struggling to not give me any sign of pleasure, but I could see on his twisted face. His peach lips half opened with a heavy breath, all I needed to go on. But, instead, I would take some pills I had in my pocket. Those were the meds I should take to calm down. Put seven pills on my mouth. One for me, other six for him. With a kiss I made him swallow those and played with him a little dirty talk until he really calmed down. I didn't wanted him to pass out, then I gave him just one painkiller pill. At that point, he was my little obedient bitch. I turned him roughly, causing some handcuff marks on his fists and putted down his pants along with mines and penetrated him not so slowly, trying to make to don't bleed too much, but wasn't effective at all. By that, I had to slow down a little. Got easy on the movements, but after a while I didn't have any left patience to deal with that. I got harder and stronger, causing him to cry very low between some heavy whines. The cry was getting slower and lower, till it stopped. My heart burned on my chest with pure adrenaline, beating so hard that hurted. The burn ran thru all my body, causing me to breathe even heavier. His wailing was getting louder, then I covered his mouth very well, fucking him with the max strength I could use. Not even my hand could totally silentiate that growl. I couldn't hold anymore, then I came. I was totally sweated and tired. Just putted on my pants and tried to cover him up with the thin blankets. He was totally disorientated, so I just took the handcuffs off and putted one more painkiller in his mouth. He wasn't too far from sleep, then I left him and vanished before someone saws me.

Well, I shouldn't had used all those pills on Jimmy, because I ran out of them. I was more energized than ever, but if knew that, I would stop taking them before. Well, sociopathy isn't something you can treat with medicin, but hyperactivity and ADHD is. Not that I always planned to betray Jimmy, I wasn't even sure if I would do that. But what happened on that night, don't taking my pills and those scum voices in my head saying that he was saying bad things about me for vengeance… I took him to the basement, on that fight to Russell. I was really surprised that he could beat Russell, but hear that he hated me coming for his own mouth, that wasn't cool at all. Made me very angry, by the way… We were friends, then we didn't anymore. Not that I tought that he was my friend, but I tought he was my friend. Don't know anymore what I tought… But the shit was already been made, then I should take advantage on that. As always, I wouldn't dirty my hands up, I would make someone else do the dirty job for me. That school was full of rotten people that wanted the power. All I had to do was give the right words. I was full-energy on, and my mind was clearer than ever. Soon I would start for real my plan…


	2. Chapter 2

I was just wondering when Jimmy would help those preppies to get vengeance on Mr. Hattrick. I had to wait a lot, but finally I appeared. Always nice to pretend someone said some craps about another one, it'd be very effective, then all the preppies would hate on Jimmy. Job well done. Everything was working out just like I planned. Soon, everybody would hate him. Petey talked to me a few times later that basement fight, and I did the shit of telling him a little about what I was scheming. Lucky me, he isn't smart at all and all he did was say to Jimmy to be careful that I would attack soon. Anyway, Jimmy wouldn't listen at all, even if Petey revealed the whole plan… Wathever, with the big preppies showdown finished, now his attention turned to that Greaseball freaks. He thought that they could lead him to me. He barely even knew me, because if he did, he would know how to find me and that I obviously didn't contact them directly, then I wouldn't risk my favorite person in the world on the frontline: myself. Obviously I had to show up sometimes to don't rely so much on others… Anyway I had to do some planning even tough everything was going just the way I wanted. James is that kind of people that end up digging himself into a lot of shit without any help. And I'm the kind of person that like to know ALL the possibilities, wether they're good or not. It's not that hard, all that kids in Bullworth were rich spoiled scum, and who wasn't rich was hopelessly dumb. I mean, I took dumps that had more brains than half of the kids there. But what impressed me the most is that even Jimmy being pathetically naive and a complete moron, he still could get over the school. That's just the thing to prove that school was a dumpster and Jimmy complete human trash. Tough lately I've been bored to death. Without Petey around to bully and no Jimmy to joke with, it had been quite quietly. Y'know, I've been thinking of do some shit. Not some lame skinny shit, something really stupid that I'd probably regret for the rest of my life…

* * *

It was already late and the falling snow made everything more depressive than they already are. Everything was covered up on white, and it was really hard to tell if that was happy or not. Lately my head's been a mess and I won't think it right. I mean, I really shouldn't had showed up on front of Jimmy just to discover Algie's whereabouts. I knew Cornelius would tell us something wrong, but at least he gave us a direction. Y'know, New Coventry it's not that big and Algie it's not the most discreet person. Whatever, I couldn't care less about the classes and was tired of walking around, so I just went to that old beach house. James wouldn't show up there, anyway. He was on that stupid "not get into trouble" shit, and slept all days on the dorm strictly. Didn't even seem to be that troublemaker kid that got expelled from 7 different schools. Okay, he was beating the crap of basically everyone but even the nerds got fights on Bullworth. I was going to lay down when I heard something coming thru the door; I just threw myself behind the counter and hoped I was hidden. Three people walked in making a lot of noise like they're drunk. I could recognize only two voices: Hopkins and Gord. The third voice belong to someone obviously had drunk _way _too much. It was slightly sweet and a bit willing. The door suddenly opened and I heard some voices I assumed being of Trent and Kirby, but the sound of paces was of more than two people, there was another third. Okay, this was getting very strange because of:

A- I'm fucking hidden and I have no idea why;

B- It looks like a gay reunion and they were all way too much drunk

C- There was still two people whose voices I didn't recognized yet.

Okay, 4 known morons and 2 unknown morons. It seemed perfect. When I was about to get up and end that fucking fag club meeting, 3 people left. It was Gord with Kirby with a red haired guy, guess then it was that Greaser kid. I was a little bit curious for what was going next, then I gave up the "showing up" thing and stayed just hearing. Trent and James were making out while that guy that had a girly voice started complaining about it.

- Geez, Petey, calm down, you'll get your turn after him.

- Yeah, I'll play to you when Jimmy's over.

Wait, what? Now Jimmy was dating femme-boy and Trent at the same time? That's surprising… Petey voice was girly, but it was different anyway. Maybe because he's really drunk and had worst accent than an English clown with an apple in the mouth riding in a monocycle in the midst of a thunderstorm… But soon Petey just passed out before throwing up two times in a hole and Trent (that already had some resistance to alcohol) carried him away while James stayed up. He was _clearly_ no good and layed down in the bed. When I was sure Trent wouldn't come back, I finally stopped crawling behind the bar and got to the bed, staring at James sleeping. Millions of things passed thru my mind, but when I turned back, Jimmy would wake up. I suddenly turned around and kissed him roughly. Since Halloween I've been thinking about that. I'm not into boys, but Jimmy really made me feel like I want to push the boundaries. Not because he's a boy, but because he's Jimmy, the only person who could stand against me. I would make all that brave just sunk down his throat while he surrender to me.

I shoved him to the wall, pressuring his throat with one hand. He tried to escape, but with that much alcohol, he wouldn't move my arm an inch.

- Whatahell Gary - he said while gasping between one word and another

I threw him onto the floor and sited on his belly, just trying to make him recompose himself. When he understood finally (took a little while) I turned him back taking a razor that was on my pocket and ripped off his vest.

- Please be quiet as I do that, or you'll end up with a really big messy scar. If you play nice, I shall reward you. – I said, slowly pressing the blade against his bare back. I made a slender line from his right shoulder to his left ribs. A little bit of blood came out, and I licked it carefully as he deeply breathed. When it stopped bleeding, I would repeat but that time really pressing the blade, causing a very deep cut. At this time, Jimmy's back was all covered up on his own blood but he didn't really struggle. After the third time, I was satisfied. Of course, Hopkins was way too weak to complain; I just did the first aid (alcohol, some bandages) and left him there. Soon it would be morning and he could take care of himself. Before I could step out the beach house, Jimmy said something really low and I didn't listen, but then he just stopped. I left him there, and strolled back to Bullworth, just thinking what about I've done.


End file.
